


Ode to Lethe - a Trials!Sam poem

by PatchworkSam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry, short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkSam/pseuds/PatchworkSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short poem I came up with before going to bed late one night last week. From Sam's POV during the final Trial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to Lethe - a Trials!Sam poem

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the style (and some of the word choice) of this poem heavily references my favorite poet. Can you guess who it is?

Come, Oblivion, to meet me—

I draw nigh upon thy hoary shore.

Swift into thy bosom sweep me,

That the world may bear my stain no more.

 

Lethe, goddess of forgiveness sweet,

In this, your temple, long forgotten place,

With the last drops of my veins I will complete

This penitent’s libation, my last hope for grace.


End file.
